Slytherin Prince Redone
by Mischivous Purple One
Summary: Rewrite of Daemon Snape: Slytherin Prince. Hopefully will be a bit more info in this one, more interaction between Daemon and friends, as well as more of his childhood and more Sev/Lily stuffs. Enjoy and Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

M.P.O.: Ok, I was stuck on chapter 23 for DS, so I re-read the whole thing. It seemed...lacking...to me, so I've decided to rewrite the whole thing, hopefully making it better, with a bit more info than last time and more interaction between Daemon and friends. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: (only typing this once so read it now lawyers!!!) I do not own the Harry Potter world. I merely own the idea for this fic and the names and personalities of the characters therein.

Prologue:

A young woman with long, fiery red hair stood over a sink full of dishes, humming softly as she worked. Light footsteps sounding from behind her made a small smile appear, though she did not turn and kept to her task. A man with pale skin wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as he watched her work for a few minutes.

"I don't see why you insist on doing them the muggle way, dearest." His voice was deep, with a silky quality that made her want to melt into his arms and forget the chore entirely. She resisted, giving him an amused chuckle, and peeked sideways at him, emerald meeting obsidian.

"Because magic makes one lazy, Luv." She teased, shifting her hips a little to brush against his thigh. He hissed, a smile appearing on his face. Tsking lightly, he waved his wand, finishing the dishes with a quick spell before spinning her to pin her against the counter. She squeaked in surprise and giggled, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his hair, releasing the long silky strands from their tie.

"Dishes are done... Let's go be _lazy_." He murmured huskily, leaning forward to capture her lips...

* * *

Lily sank onto the toilet, staring in shock at the small white stick in her right hand, an inky black plus sign blazing against the white background, so many words packed into the tiny symbol.

"Lily?" Sev called, stepping into the bedroom and tossing his cloak over the back of a chair before continuing towards the bathroom. He peeked around the door and blinked. She looked up, green eyes wide with surprise, and silently held up the stick. He stared for a second and tilted his head, confused, and then his eyes widened as realization hit him like a brick.

* * *

The Order of the Phoenix settled in chairs around a long table, Dumbledore, their leader, at their head. Lily, sitting around halfway down the table with James Potter and the rest of the Marauders, plastered a fake smile on her face, fighting the urge to vomit, both figuratively and literally. A little ways away, Sev hid a smile with a nasty sneer in their direction, though to Lily, his eyes shone with love and a bit of pity. Beside her, James beamed proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer, despite the chair arms between them.

"Ahem." Albus stood, his canary yellow robes glared at them all, dimming the usual twinkle in his eyes by sheer color alone. "We have good news and greater news this evening." The other Order members quieted, turning slightly to face their old leader. Lily rolled her eyes, offering a mental snort.

_'The old fool is going to tell them. Good thing I told him the wrong dates...' _

_'We knew he would. Whatever must be done to keep him in the dark, shall be done, Luv.' _She glanced over at Severus, seeing past the stiff shoulders and firm sneer to gaze at the kind man she had always loved. His eyes flickered in her direction, so quickly anyone else would have missed it, before he returned his attention to Albus.

"First, Alastor and Hestia have managed to capture three high ranking Death Eaters, who are being questioned under Veritaserum as we speak. Of course, credit should also go to our very own Severus Snape, for providing the information." A few people clapped politely, while Severus sneered at the praise and the Marauders wrinkled their noses. James, about to say something demeaning, abruptly shut his mouth at the glare Lily gave him, though the well placed elbow helped somewhat. " We must also offer congratulation's to both Lily Potter and Alice Longbottom. Both women are due to be mothers around late July, if Poppy's spells are correct, and I don't doubt that they are." A few people stared, surprised at the two women, before exclamation's of joy and congratulation were echoed from all around. Lily, feigning embarrassment, ducked her head, while James blinked a few times at her side.

"You're Pregnant?" He watched, her, shocked, and blinked some more. She gave a mental snort and looked up, cheeks flushing red, and twisted her fingers together.

"Only two weeks. I found out yesterday..." She murmured._ 'You owe me ten Galleon's by the way...'_

_'Oh? Was he that bad?'  
_

_'Worse...'_

_'Tsk. I knew he didn't have it in him.'_

_'mhm...I know who does though...'_

_'Tease...'_

_'Nothing doing Luv. I am a Potter now, remember?'_

_'In the eyes of Albus, the Ministry, and the World...Yes. But in My eyes and the eyes of the Gods, you are Lily Snape.'_

_'Always and forever...'_

* * *

Lily paced the length of the wall, one hand running along it to help her keep her balance, while the other was wrapped around her bulging belly.

_'Sev! Get your skinny, white, potion-stained ass over her NOW!' _She screamed mentally, ignoring the answering wince as Sev woke with a start.

_'Be there in three minutes. Just let me get Poppy.' _He answered. Sure enough, three minutes later both people popped into the room, Sev heading for her, while Poppy readied the bed and nightstand with everything she needed.

"Severus, I need you to go into the hall. Unless you don't have any problem with him staying Lily." Poppy guided Lily onto the bed, casting Severus a glance as the man froze for a second. Lily just reached out a hand for him, which he took.

"I need my friend." She panted, answering Poppy's questioning glance. _'I need my other half...' _She corrected mentally, feeling the hug he aimed at her in return.

**FFW**

Three long, loud hours later Lily was sitting up in bed, a blue wrapped bundle cradled in her arms. She smiled down at her son and then looked up at Severus. "Do you want to hold him?" _'Your son?' _He nodded slowly and gingerly took the bundle, the small form fitting perfectly into his arms as he looked down at the little red faced babe. Poppy left the two alone with a knowing glance, giving the two a small smile as she closed the door securely behind her.

"Name?" Severus finally asked, settling in the chair beside the bed, his eyes still glued to the tiny being that was his first-born. A small hand, perfectly formed, moved a little against the fabric, a tiny gurgle all the noise that he made as he moved in his sleep. Lily smiled.

"Daemon Tobias." She finally said, resting against the thick pillows behind her. He smirked.

"You will be my little Demon, won't you?" He asked the bundle, a note of pride infusing his voice.

* * *

It was almost a year later, little Daemon, Or Harry as he was known to the world, was young enough not to need the glamor charm Lily had intended to use on him and so he went without. Severus visited often, though always when James and the other Marauders were away, and played with his son, enjoying what little time he had with him.

It was October 31st and Godric's Hallow was filled with the sound of joyous screams and children running rampant in the streets, going door to door for treats. Three figures stood in the shadow of a busted street lamp, black hoods covering their heads as they watched a house on the end of the street. A haze, almost like a thin fog, warped their veiw into the living room, where a man sat, holding a small black haired boy. As the three watched, one of them shivering slightly while the other two stood calmly, a red headed woman entered the room, exchanging a few words with the man before taking the child and moving out of sight.

"Stay here." The tallest of the three ordered, a slight hissing quality to his words. The other two bowed their heads and took a step back, watching from under silver masks as their leader strode towards the house, a crooked smile on his pale, handsome face. The man in the living room stood, eyes wide, and yelled something, drawing his wand in time for Voldemort to blast open the door and enter the house. Back at the streetlamp, Rabastian Lestrange watched with narrowed eyes as a few jets of light were exchanged before a flash of green illuminated the window. A few minutes later another flash shone from an upstairs window. There was silence for a few seconds before yet another flash of green. Only this time there was a horrible scream right afterwards, like someone was being ripped apart by a skilled surgeon. Along with the horrid sound was the keening wail of a toddler, which quieted when the roof, already weakened by the spell fire, collapsed inward. Both men hissed suddenly, grabbing at their left forearms and one of them ripped the sleeve up, exposing a jet black skull and snake tattoo. The snake on it writhed as if in pain before going still, then the whole tattoo faded to a very light color, almost skin tone, but with enough ink left to see a shadow of what it used to be. Rabastian cursed and spun, disapparating. The last man gave a weak sob, glancing back at the ruined house, and turned as well, disappearing into the night with the scurry of small paws.

Mere minutes later, three loud cracks split the air, revealign three new men, who ran towards the house, taking the collapsed roof and blasted door with wide eyes. One of them, a man with long dark hair and bright blue eyes, disappeared inside, a howl of greif echoing after him a split second later. The other men, one a lanky, brown haired man with amber eyes, ran after his friend, and up the stairs. The last man, an old wizard with silver-white hair and blue eyes, followed a bit slower, casting a sorrowful glance at the body of James Potter. Sirius Black sobbed for all he was worth, until the sound of someone digging caught his attention. Turning, startled, he ran up the stairs and skidded to a halt in what used to be his Godson's room. Remus Lupin was on his knees, scrapping away at a pile of rubble, tear tracks running down his cheeks.

"Remmy?" The man held up a hand, stopping long enough in his digging to let them hear the soft whimper of a child. Sirius' eyes widened and he too dropped to help, lifting a chunk of wood enough for Remus to reach under it. A soft cry of relief and Remus gently pulled little Harry from under the pile, careful not to hit him on the shards of wood or glass scattered around. Dumbledore stood behind the two, using his wand to clear away the rest of the debris and revealing the scratched body of Lily Potter.

"Oh Harry. Thank gods." Sirius sighed, wrapping his arms around both Remus and his godson, fresh tears leaving streaks in the dust clinging to his cheeks. Behind them, Dumbledore pulled his wand quietly, aiming at the two men.

"Obliviate." He murmured. When both men had gone quiet and still, he gently pulled Harry from their arms, cradling the small child in his arms as he instructed them to leave and return to the house in a hour and to forget that they had found Harry. Both men nodded absently and spun, disapparating on the spot and Albus smiled down at the now sleeping child. "Now we shall take care of you, Mr. Potter." He said softly, disappearing with a soft pop.

* * *

Severus paced around his room, bits of broken glass crunching under his boots as he wore a hole in the Persian rug under his feet. Nearby, Lucius Malfoy sipped at a glass of Firewhiskey and watched his friend worry. He was about to stand and pull the other man onto the couch when Sev stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide with horror.

"Lily..." He murmured, almost to softly for Lucius to catch it, before collapsing in a heap on the carpet, sobbing.

"Shit..." Lucius practically apparated next to his friend he had moved so fast. Carefully, he gathered the dark haired man into his arms and held him as he cried for his beloved. He murmured nonsense, hoping to calm Severus before stuff started flying again, then he stopped, blinking at the sharp burn in his left forearm. Both he and Severus ripped back their sleeves at the same time, Sev hiccuping slightly as he gaped at the fading tattoo.

"Daemon!" They both shouted at the same time, eyes wide. Severus made for the floo, only to be stopped by Lucius wrapping his arms around his middle and tackling him to the carpet.

"We cannot do anything now. Dumbledore will know if the wards have fallen. Wait a day and then go. He will surely tell you where he has placed the boy, if he is indeed still alive."

"But..."

"No Sev. Lily would not have wanted the ruse to be given up so quickly. Her loss cannot be in vain." Severus protested a bit more, then went still, black eyes glassy for a second.

_**'Wait, dear heart. The fool will tell you and then you can bring him home without fear of discovery.'**__ 'Lily...' '__**Always and forever, Dark One.' **_

"Fine. I will wait." Lucius blinked. He hadn't expected him to agree so quickly.

* * *

Dumbledore stood before the remains of the Order, gazing at their sombre faces and taking in the empty seats scattered around the room. The Potters, Longbottoms, Sirius Black, and a few others were missing from the table. Severus sat in his usual corner, face blank as he waited for Albus to speak.

"It has been a long twenty years. We have won and lost many a battle, along with many a friend. Tonight we celebrate the life of those who are no longer with us, and we also celebrate the death of our greatest foe, Lord Voldemort. Yes, the rumors are true. Last night, young Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, losing his parent's at the same time."

"Albus, If it is not rude of me to ask, where did you place the boy?" Pomona Sprout asked, wiping her eyes of a red and gold handkercheif. Albus smiled lightly, eyes twinkling.

"I have left young Mr. Potter in the care of his relatives, Lily's sister and her husband. He will stay there until he is to return to Hogwarts for his first year at school."

"What about Sirius Black? He was the boy's godfather was he not?" Madam Hooch this time.

"Sirius is in Azkaban for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter and the murder of Peter Pettigrew." As Albus went on, dealing with the multitude of questions, Severus sat back, face carefully blank as he thought.

'So he is with Petunia? I can only hope they will have kept him and not dumped him in an orphanage yet. Nasty woman. Though I believe her husband is worse...what was his name? Victor? No...Vernon. Yes that's it. The fat one with no neck. It is settled...I shall go tonight, and hope that he has not been harmed. If he has...." The young Potion's master smirked, thinking up millions of wonderful ways to torture the muggles. He hadn't been inner circle for nothing, after all.

* * *

Privet Drive was quiet, the lights in most of the cookie cutter houses turned off. Inside Number 4, Petunia Dursley lay awake, sitting in her living room and staring into the hall, where a small door was set under the stairs. Inside this little cuboard was a freak of nature, a wizard, just like her sister. The boy had been quiet all day, his bright green eyes careful and assessing, though filled with tears. He had only spoken one word since she had picked him off of the doorstep early this morning. 'Sev'rus.' She wondered who, or what that was, then discarded it and him, like a chunk of bad furniture. She jumped, pulled from her thoughts at a quiet knock on the door.

'Who could be calling at such a late hour?' She wondered, setting her cup of tea on the table and casting a glance at the clock on the mantle. 11:43. She shuffled to the door and opened it quietly, so as not to wake her precious Dudders or Vernon, and froze, eyes locked on the dark haired man standing calmly on her front stoop.

"Petunia. Might I come in? It is unwise to linger over doorsteps, even now." He asked politely, black eyes glancing over her shoulder. His expression was blank, though she caught a small tightening of his shoulders as his gaze swept over the cupboard. A bit shocked, she stepped back and held the door open allowing him in and shutting it with a quiet snick behind him. Almost immediately, he turned, wand out, the tip resting gently against the hollow of her throat. "Go get him. Now." He all but snarled, his eyes like pits of black flame. She squeaked and scooted over to the cupboard, not daring to ask who he meant. She knew. Slowly, she opened the door with trembling hands and pulled out the sleeping child. Black eyes narrowed to slits as he took the bundle gently, rearranging him so that he was cradled in the crook of his arm, all the while with his wand trained on her chest. "Thank you Petunia. Though I must say, I am disappointed that you would treat a mere child so poorly. Obliviate." He said quietly. Petunia went glassy eyed, leaning against the wall. "You never found Harry Potter on your doorstep. I was never here. You will return to bed, and in the morning you will put your own child in that cupboard for the entire day. You will not wash, coddle or change him until 12 O'clock that night." He instructed, waiting until she had toddled up the stairs before sighing and looking down, right into a pair of teary green eyes.

"Sev'rus."

"Yes, Daemon. I'm here. And we're going home." With that, he turned, disapparating, while the wards surrounding Privet Drive fell in a small shock wave that broke the valuable glass ornaments Petunia had placed over the mantle.

M.P.O.: Ok...Ummm...not sure if I like it or not. But I'll leave it up to you guys. Should I continue to rewrite it? Or figure out what Daemon's going to do for his Fifth year and continue with that version instead? Please Review and tell me what you think. If I do decide to continue with the new version, expect a new chapter within two to three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

M.P.O: Glad you all liked the redone version of the Prologue. I've decided to continue redoing the entire story, though I will leave the original version up for those who want to read it and see how it differs from this version. When I finish posting this chapter, I will move to the first version and mark it as Complete, as I will not be adding any new chapters to it, nor will I be deleting it. Please enjoy the second chapter of Slytherin Prince, and remember, any questions will be answered in the next chapter AN. All you have to do is review the question, or PM it, and I will answer when I next post.

Thanks to FallenHope-Angel, Griffin Raven, and Foxmac for the reviews! Glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, all for you guys!

Chapter 1

Oct. 31, 1985 Malfoy Manor

Five year old Daemon Snape ran around the small courtyard, giggling madly and chasing after his blond cohort, Draco Malfoy. Both boys were being watched by their fathers, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, from a shaded porch a few feet away from the playing children. Both men held small glasses of wine and were smiling faintly as they watched the two tumble in the grass.

"Hard to believe it has been four years..." Lucius murmured, glancing at his friend, who was now frowning and looking into the depths of his wine glass, black eyes shadowed. A pale hand shifted, resting briefly on a black clad shoulder before Lucius stood, calling the boys. "Daemon! Draco! Come, it is time for lunch. Hurry and get cleaned up now, go on."

"Yes Father!" "Yes Uncle Luc!" Draco and Daemon called, dusting off their clothes as they stepped out of the sun and into the shade. Daemon, sensing his father's melancholy mood, wandered over and gave the man a hug before disappearing into the house. Severus merely smiled, setting his nearly full wine glass to one side and standing to follow Lucius inside.

"And a wonderful four years it has been." He answered, smiling lightly as the ghost of a hand rested along his cheek for a moment. _**'Always and Forever, my dark one.'**_ The words were the same every year, always on the same day and only for the barest of moments. He straightened, aiming a soft smile towards the heavens, and went in search of his son. _'Forever and Always, my flower.'_

* * *

Nov. 14, 1988 Snape Manor

Severus growled in frustration and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to calm down in order to talk reasonably with his son. Daemon had been in a bad mood all day and had finally snapped at his father, which in turn made Severus snap back, resulting in a short row. The hot tempered boy had then turned tail and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him erecting a silencing charm, courtesy of those annoying bits of accidental magic he had been getting more frequently. Severus wasn't even entirely sure what the argument had been about anymore, something about a broom maybe? He wasn't sure, although he was a bit busy trying to calm his 'nuclear temper' as Lily had often called it. Finally feeling under control of himself once more, he strode to Daemons door and knocked, waiting to see if he would open the door, as the silencing charm wouldn't let him hear anything inside the room anyway and he wasn't about to take it down just yet. He waited for a minute before knocking again, this time calling through the door.

"Daemon? Open the door son. I'll give you three minutes before I take down the charm and unlock it myself." He called, keeping his voice under control. He would not growl at his son through a door. He waited, tapping his foot softly on the carpet and after three minutes, rolled his eyes and took down the wards with a whispered word. Opening the doors, he strode in, intent on getting to the point quickly, only to freeze as he was met with an empty room.

* * *

Red eyes fluttered open as the smell of a young human came close to his resting spot. Why any young-ling was out in this weather he did not know, though he was intensely curious about the answer. Pushing himself up, he looked around, paying no mind to the large chunks of hail falling around him in favor of looking for the one he had sensed. There. A small blob of black, probably a cloak, lay against the muddy ground a few feet away. Carefully, he stepped closer, sniffing and blinked when he could barely sense the child. Dismissing with the urge to simply take the child and drain him, he darted forward and scooped the small still form against his chest. The boy's lips were blue with cold and a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his face, evidence that something had hit him in the head, probably a large chunk of hail. He was a pale child, with dark hair and a thin frame, which was shivering horribly with cold. He knew that there wasn't much time before the young one gave up, and bowed his head for a second, thinking quickly. Then, removing the small hood from the boy's face, he bent his head to the thin neck.

"Forgive me child." He murmured against the smooth skin of his neck before biting. Blood flowed sluggishly into his mouth, more evidence that the young-ling was close to death, and he growled minutely, pulling back and biting his wrist. Turning the child's face, he pressed the wound to blue lips and waited, hoping he was not too late. A second later a small hand reached up and grasped his, the icy cold fingers curling tightly around one of his fingers as the boy drank. Swallowing his own mouthful of blood, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the memories provided by his new Childe's blood. Flashes of a large manor and a tall, black aired man were prominent, along with feelings of love, worry and a bit of annoyance. Recognizing the man as a Head of Family and Potion's Master, he opened his eyes and stared down at the child, who had stopped drinking and was now curled tightly against his chest, sleeping soundly. "Well shit..."

* * *

Severus cursed...loudly, and trudged through the mud, wand tip lit as bright as he could get it. "Point me Daemon Snape!" He growled again, holding the glowing wand flat in the palm of his hand. It spun in a circle for a minute before stopping, pointing to his left. He turned and strode forward a few feet before skidding to a stop in surprise.

"Ah, Mr. Snape I presume?" A tall man with long red-orange hair stepped out of the shadows, his eyes a bright amber that glittered in the wand light. He was holding something against his chest, long fingered hands wrapped tightly around the small bundle. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously, fingering his second wand unobtrusively.

"I am he. Who are you and what business do you have with me?" The stranger chuckled lightly, shifting a little and hefting his bundle a little.

"Crytos is my name. My business is both grave and joyous, depending on the way you look at it." Crytos strode forward a few feet and lifted a hand, brushing back the hood of a cloak that was covering his bundle. Severus forgot to breath for a moment, for there, in the man's arms was Daemon. His son looked like death warmed over, his lips pale and a slight crusting of blood near his temple. "I take it he is yours?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, reaching to take Daemon. Crytos let him, a wry smile twisting his lips as Severus cradled the small boy, one hand checking for other wounds. His fingers brushed over Daemon's neck and Severus froze, black eyes wide before he looked up, wand trained on Crytos and anger flashing in the dark orbs. "Explain before I obliterate you." Crytos merely raised an eyebrow at him and gestured in the direction of Snape Manor.

"Perhaps this is better taken inside. After all it is still raining and your son is very much in danger of death, even now." Severus growled, cursing the man's logical thinking, and spun heading for the manor. He called back over his shoulder.

"You may enter Snape Manor, Lord Valarius." Crytos smirked and stepped up to follow behind, his surprise at the humans knowledge shown only by the decidedly satisfied look in his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, after bathing Daemon in warm water and wrapping several warming charmed blankets around him, Severus sat, a glass of Port in one hand as he stared suspiciously at Crytos. The other man was looking around, examining the sculptures and artwork that had been collected over the years.

"Would you care to explain the state of my son?" He finally asked, hoping to startle Crytos out of his observation. He was disappointed when the man kept looking, though he did answer.

"Why of course. You had only to ask." Long red hair swayed as Crytos spun in place, dropping into the seat opposite the dark haired man with a wry grin, his amber eyes glinting with amusement. "I found him...no don't interrupt." Severus closed his mouth and blinked. "I found him lying on the ground near where I had decided to rest for the night. He was already half frozen and on the brink of death, so I had a choice. Drain him and end his misery, or turn him and prolong his life. Do not worry for the moment. He is still very much a human, though he will need blood from me every two weeks for another oh...three years I'd say. After that...ah I said do not interrupt did I not?" A scowl this time. " Anyway, after that he will be fine as long as he gets blood regularly. At the age of 12 he should start to go through what we call 'changes', or vampiric puberty. Those turned at a young age do not actually turn until they reach a certain age. It makes it easier for them to adjust and grow used to the power. There should be four of these occurrences, each a year apart. Other than that, you should have nothing to worry about. Any questions?" Crytos seemed entirely too cheerful for Sev's tastes, and he growled lowly, taking a sip of his wine before answering.

"Number one, why is he still asleep?"

"He should be assimilating the memories I gave him when he drank my blood. That and his body is healing itself. He was close to frostbite and probably had hypothermia when i got to him. He should wake tomorrow."

"OK then...Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you save his life and not drain him? Any other would have."

"Call it intuition. Something told me not to end his life, so I did not."

"Alright..." They lapsed into silence, Crytos once more studying the art, this time a large landscape mounted over the fireplace, while Severus thought, his brow furrowed and mouth turned down in a frown. Then Severus spoke again. "I assume that since he will need your blood, that you intend to stay somewhere nearby?"

"I had thought about it, yes."

"I guess I can be kind enough to give you one of the guest rooms, provided that you stay and teach Daemon all you know of Vampire culture and customs. My son will not be an outcast to his own race, nor will he be a poor heir for you, Lord Valarius."

"You are smart. Not many would have accociated the traveling vampire as a Lord. Yes I will teach him. How did you know he was my Heir, if I may ask?"

"The mark on his neck, below the bite. I have been well taught."

"Ah, it has already shown itself then. Interesting. Very well, I shall accept your offer of hospitality."

"Then I shall have a house elf show you to your room while I check on my son. Acacia!"

"Master Severus called Acacia?" The tiny elf peered up at them from where it had popped into the room, it's uniform, an emerald green toga with the Snape and Prince crests in silver and black respectively. Crytos raised an eyebrow at the name and bit back a snort.

"Yes, Acacia, take Mr. Valarius to one of the guest rooms in the east wing and make sure he is comfortable. He will be staying for a while, so you are going to be acting as his personal elf. If he asks for anything, as long as it is within reason, you are to do as told."

"Yes Master Severus! Acacia will go and prepare the rooms now. I will send Datura to escort him there in five minutes?"

"That is fine. Dismissed." Crytos finally let out his snort when the elf popped away. Severus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You named your house elves after herbs?"

"I'm a Potion's Master." He answered, as if that explained it all, which it probably did.

M.P.O.: Ok, completely different circumstances from the original, but this works better for what I have planned. I did say that a few things would be changing, did I not? How do you like Crytos? We didn't see much of him before, but we will see a bit more of him in this one. And yes, for those curious, the House elves WERE named after Herbs.

Acacia- otherwise known as Cape Gum, Egyptian Thorn, Gum Arabic Tree, Kikwata, Mkwatia, Mgunga, and Mokala.

Datura- (poisonous!!) otherwise known as Devil's Apple, Ghost Flower, Jimsonweed, Love-Will, Mad Apple, Madherb, Manicorn, Stinkweed, Sorcerer's Herb, Thornapple, Toloache, Witches' Thimble, and Yerba del Diablo (Spanish: Herb of the Devil)

Both Herbs and their alternate names were found in Scott Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs. I do not own.

Remember, any questions will be answered, if they do not give away too much plot and such, can't ruin it for ya! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
